Answers from the Past
by Akai-neechan
Summary: To hit the bottom after a long fall is painful and hard. Will Jesse be able to stand back on his feet, or is it all over? Slight JessexJaden
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well… I don't really have anything to say for myself… I know I should be updating the other FF I have, but this idea came out of nowhere and I just had to type it. So, here's the prologue… That's all I have to say right now. Enjoy.

**Answers from the Past**

**Prologue**

Two long, hard years had passed since everyone had left Duel Academy in their past. Life was pleasant for most of them and as they walked towards their bright futures and everything seamed to be in place.

Alexis was building the foundations of her life as a teacher, studying hard abroad thanks to the arrangements her old school had made for her. She was one of the top students and was proud to say that everything was going from good to better.

Chazz had become a pro in no time, starting to aim for the top. He was one of the most popular duelists and played amazing games with his Ojamas got the audience either on their feet cheering him up, or under the chairs laughing their asses off.

Syrus and Zane, who had successfully recovered, had started preparations for the new Pro League they were aiming for. But reaching that shared dream was by no means an easy thing and as both of them talked and negotiated with companies and pro duelists, they were slowly working everything out.

No one had even heard of Jaden for years. After his disappearance in the end of his life in Duel Academy, the chocolate haired boy had been completely missing for the world and only rumors could be heard from time to time that someone had spotted him at one place or another.

But as the future shined with bright lights above ones, it showed its darker side to others – after all not the entire world was fun and games.

On the high floors of a big building, Jesse sat on the couch in his home with his face in his hands, elbows rested on his knees.

"How did this happen?"

Despite of the weakly voiced question, the blue haired boy knew perfectly well what had happened. It had all begun with a single duel from half a year ago when his world crashed…

"_This is it, duel fans; this is the end of it all! There's nothing else he can do!" The loud voice of the commentator echoed trough the big stadium, silencing the roar of the crowd. "With no cards left on his field, this seams to be the downfall of Jesse Anderson! And what a spectacular match it was! The Chameleon did it again!"_

_Down on the arena in the middle of the vast stadium the blue-eyed boy was hardly standing, facing before a giant insect-like monster, clutching the three cards left in his slightly shaking hand._

'_No! There has to be something… Anything!' the thoughts rushed trough his mind as he desperately looked for a way to escape from the horrifying defeat._

_He stared at the cards, seeing how useless they were in the current situation and then turned towards his opponent. The man before him stood tall and certain in himself with his Life Points untouched at 4000, announcing his attack._

_The Chameleon – a nickname he had gotten because of his deck – or decks, more like it. He composed a new one for every duel, for every different opponent, finding the best strategies for every one of them. He had never lost a game, and this time wasn't any different._

_As his monster attacked and Jesse's Life points dropped to 0 a big grin appeared on his lips and the audience went hyper. There it was: the fall of another duelist before their eyes. There was a section of the crowd that started welling and whistling in protest, but most of the spectaculars were fans of The Chameleon and their happiness managed to crush the weak protests._

_Feeling himself hitting the floor with his knees, the blue haired boy stared at the cards in his hand with wide eyes. He hadn't been able to do anything during the entire time. _

'_We couldn't do anything… Why? Why didn't you help me? Did you give up on me? Why?'_

_Shaking with unshed tears he dropped the glossy pieces of paper fall to the ground and as he stared at them, they turned blank before his very eyes._

That had been Jesse's first loss as a pro. And the last one, actually, since he could no longer play. Why you ask? All and every card in his deck was flashing in that blinding white that was starting to drive him crazy. Not even his Crystal Beasts stayed with him - both cards and spirits seamed to have given up on him and left him with nothing but memories he couldn't really recall.

And as if that hadn't been enough, just a couple of weeks after his downfall his mother – the only family he had left - had called with the worst news imaginable.

She had been seriously ill and the doctors said there was only one cure – a medicine that cost a fortune. Jesse was her only hope of living and, of course, the boy could never leave her on her death bed.

He had given whatever money he had left after his career crumbled to the ground, having to even sell a lot of things to raise them to the needed amount.

But after he got the medicine and his mother was treated for a while, the doctors said it had been too late.

A month later she died, leaving Jesse broke and alone.

He knew he had friends that would be more than glad to help him, but somehow he lacked the will to call them and ask for assistance. They had their own futures, their own problems to worry about. Why should he force his on them, too?

He was falling down fast and with the most important parts of his life missing, it wasn't a surprise.

'_How did I let this happen?' _His thoughts raced in his head in never ending circles and it always came down to one thing. _'The Gem Beasts gave up on me, didn't they? That's why I can't see them anymore, that's why I lost, that's why-'_

Those disturbing thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his phone ringing, the sound echoing in the small apartment. Without as much as looking at it, the boy brought it up to his ear and pressed the 'answer' button.

"Mr. Anderson, the new roomers are here, I'd appreciate it if you left the apartment in less than an hour. It would be great if you'd leave every-"

The rest of the rant fell on deaf ears as the phone slipped from his grip and hit the floor of the apartment that was no longer his with a dull sound, followed by a few hot drops of water that had slipped trough his fingers.

Alone, broke and homeless Jesse Anderson had hit rock bottom and no longer had the strength to get up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Answers from the Past**

Jaden sat in the airplane looking at the clouds since that was all that could be seen from the window. _'It's really been a while, hasn't it? Since I've even seen him. Two years already. Do you think he changed much?'_

Right beside him the transparent figure of Yubel watched him with something resembling a mix of protectiveness and jealousy in her two different eyes.

'**I don't know. But I'm quite surprised you actually decided to go to see him.'**

'_What's so surprising about __it? I couldn't just ignore what Syrus said. After all, he's my friend and it seams he's in a pinch. Besides I've had a similar problem, you know? And I remember how horrible it felt not being able to even see the cards.'_

'**I understand that, but how do you know he even wants help?'**

'_Weather he wants it or not, I'm going to give it to him.'_

Yubel turned away a little annoyed, but decided to end the conversation here. She knew that Jesse was nothing more than his friend – Jaden had promised _her_ his love – but bringing back the memories of far ago she couldn't help but want to stay away from the blunette.

On the other hand, the chocolate haired young man beside her was glad that the topic was dropped. He had been more than determined to do this from the moment his smaller friend told him about what had happened, but that didn't stop Yubel from her efforts of persuading him not to do it.

But, even though he had disappeared for such a long time, he would never leave any of his friends behind. It was probably good that he ran into Syrus like that, otherwise he may have never found out about the misfortunes of the master of the Crystal Deck.

As he kept his gaze outside the window, he could only wonder what exactly had happened to Jesse and how he was going to help him, and hope Yubel wasn't right – as easy as it made it sound, forcing help on someone was more than difficult.

--

Jesse sat against a wall and just stared at the ground with his head bowed low trying to curl into a ball.

The last few months had taken him to Hell and back, but now he couldn't really tell the difference. After he was thrown out of his apartment he had had only enough money to buy himself food for a couple of weeks and after that he had lived for the day, more often than not starving for half a week before he managed to get something in his mouth.

He had tried to get a job multiple times, but it appeared he wasn't good at anything. All he had ever done was play Duel monsters. He wasn't prepared for a world without it and now he was paying the penalty for his stupidity.

He had to sell everything he had only so that he would have a little something to eat. The only thing he still had with himself was his deck – even though they had given up on him, the Crystal Beasts had always been his family and he couldn't imagine loosing them.

But the spirits hadn't returned. Not a sound or memory of them had appeared and by now he had lost all hope. The deck was the only thing that reminded him of the past and he really doubted he'd be able to bring those days back. It was too late now.

Even thinking about that made him want to cry, but he didn't. Jesse had cried all of his tears a long time ago and now there was nothing left. The pain of being alone however had been growing with every passing day and he felt empty inside, like life had sucked his soul and left only a shell to die a pathetic death on the streets of the city. Either from starving or freezing he wasn't sure, but he knew one of those things will finish him one of these days.

He could no longer count the nights he'd spent in the open. Summer had been somewhat kind to him in that manner, as the weather hadn't been that terrible and he always managed to hide somewhere fro the rain.

But now autumn was coming and things were getting worse. The temperatures had dropped suddenly and Jesse didn't even have a jacket, not to mention a blanket or something to keep him warm during the night. It had rained every night for the last three days and he hadn't been able to find a dry place to sleep. He was certain he was catching a cold.

As the rain started softly pouring down from the darkening sky he tried to curl up more into himself to preserve at least some warmth as the freezing drops mercilessly soaked what little clothes he had on himself.

He hadn't called anyone. The last time he heard one of his old friends had been a little after he lost the duel and Syrus called to ask if everything was alright_. "Don't worry,"_ he had said back then with the cheerfulness he no longer possessed, _"I'm sure it's just a temporary state. I'll see the cards and the spirits again in no time!"_

How ironic. To have such faith only to see it crumble to the ground under the cruel hits of reality. He could no longer believe how naïve he had been back then.

But no matter what he had believed and what had happened, he knew one thing – there was no miracle that could get him back to his feet for he had fallen too deep to ever be able to go back to his past life.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but nothing else fit in here. Next time everything is finally starting, so please keep up with this for a little longer. Also, I appreciate all of the reviews I get and I hope you'll keep R&R, because reviews make me write, you know _

**Answers from the Past**

The door of the room closed behind the tall figure of the doctor and Jaden sat down on a chair, reading the prescription he had given him.

This wasn't good. Not good at all. Sure, he had expected Jesse to be in a bad condition, but this… This was awful.

His eyes rose up to the figure of his friend, lying in the bed in a restless sleep with a cloth over his head. He had a bad fever and the doctor said he had a cold.

Well who wouldn't catch one in that rain? Also, the chocolate haired male had the bad feeling this wasn't the first rainy night the master of the Crystal Deck had spent outside. He could easily conclude that by his look – the blue hair had lost its shine and the color could hardly be recognized under the dirt; his clothes were tattered and in no better condition that his hair. His body was so skinny it would be surprising if he could even stand, not that it would be that heavy for his feet, anyway. Jaden had almost panicked when he realized how easy it was to lift the other young man.

"Make sure he gets fed well, or his organism wouldn't be able to fight the cold," the doctor had said. Well no wonder he caught that cold then, he was practically a walking skeleton!

What was making Jaden more worried than anything else was the fact that he still hadn't woken up. He had found his friend last night curled up in a ball in the middle of the storm with a high fever and taken him to the first hotel room he could get and even now when the doctor had gone away, he still hadn't woken up. What was more – his fever hadn't been quite as bad last night as it was now.

'**He really is in a bad ****shape, huh?'** Yubel appeared next to him with her mismatched eyes turned towards the figure in the bed, the look in them somewhat softer than before.

"Yeah I never expected it to be this bad… I don't dare even think what would have happened to him had we not come…"

The duelist got up from his seat and went to the other, taking the wet cloth and sinking in into the wash basin next to the bed, letting the cold water cool it down, before putting it on his friend's face.

Jesse visibly flinched at the touch of the cold cloth against his burning forehead, but other that that he didn't really give away any signs of waking up.

This was bad.

'Kuri…' He turned around just on time to see his small friend appear and send a sympathetic look down towards the sleeping boy. 'Kuri kuri…?'

"Yeah, don't worry, Winged Kuriboh, he'll be just fine," Jaden smiled towards the small monster spirit and then got up and added: "And as soon as he's up and kicking he'll be able to connect to the Crystal Beasts, I'm sure of it.

'**Being that optimistic isn't always as good, Jaden.'** Yubel had the strange I-know-something look in her eyes and the brunette didn't like tit at all.

"Now what do you mean by that?" he rose an eyebrow towards her.

'**I'm still not sure, but it might appear that ****this will end harder that you think it will.'**

"Come again?"

'**When you couldn't see your cards, what was the reason?'** Her question was simple and right on topic, as usual.

"Uh, well, I'm not sure, but it had something to do with the power of the Sartorius and-"

'**Exactly. But he had nothing to do with the current situation, meaning that whatever happened to Jesse has nothing to do with what happened to you. For us to have any chance at helping him, we must first figure out why he can't see his cards any more.'**

"I see, you do have a point. I wonder what caused it…" So things might be more complicated than he thought, eh? Well, he'd have to find a way to help him. "Oh! I have to go get him the medicine… Winged Kuriboh, look after him, we'll be back in a few minutes."

Before he even finished saying that, Jaden was already running out of the door with his jacket on. He would have enough time to worry about helping Jesse with his cards later – first he had to get him back on his feet first. He couldn't do anything but guess before that and that wouldn't help any.

Finding a drug store wasn't that hard and soon he soon found himself running back trough the never stopping rain with the medicine in one hand and some take away food hidden under his jacked.

Entering his room he put everything down and looked at Kuriboh, who only shook its small head.

This wasn't going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Answers from the Past**

It felt warm and comfortable… Was he actually lying in a bed? That hadn't happened in months. He had almost forgotten how much better it was than being on the hard ground.

His back actually wasn't hurting and his neck didn't feel like it won't be moving for some time. That by itself seamed like a miracle.

And the place he was felt warm. Much warmer that it was supposed to be. It wasn't wet, too. The last time he could recall he had been in the rain…

This didn't make sense, but Jesse didn't really want to figure out where he was. His head hurt really badly from even trying to think and he felt so sick… He had caught a cold then... Not that it was a surprise.

He knew he had to open his eyes, to move a little, give any sign that he was awake, but…

He still felt so tired and weak. He liked the way he was now – lying and not troubled by anything…

Maybe someone had found him and decided to take care of him… but then he would probably be expected to be out of the place as soon as he was better…

Not that he had expected anything different, but still.

Wait… were those… voices?

"…two days. He hasn't even woken up. We should do something." That voice… it felt so familiar, but he just couldn't attach a name to it… That why did hearing it make him feel slightly better?

'**Stop fussing. We already called a doctor, what more can we do?'** The second voice was female, he could tell that far… And it seamed to bring back a feeling of dread in him… Why would that be? Oh, if only his mind wasn't so blurry right now…

Before he could do anything, though, a coughing fit won over him and the bluenette brought his hands to his mouth, curling up in an attempt to stop it. Once it was over, he realized the conversation had stopped and now he had no chance of pretending to be asleep any more…

"Jesse? Jesse, are you all right?"

There was that voice again… Well, no use in staying in darkness forever…

He opened his blue eyes just slightly and looked up towards the ceiling… It had been a while for him to wake up to something else but the sky over him.

But it wasn't the ceiling that caught his attention. It was the figure leaning over him. At first it was just a blur of brown hanging over him, but after he blinked a few times it started clearing, separating into chocolate spiky hair and an all too familiar face.

"Jaden…?"His mind couldn't possibly concentrate on anything right now, especially with the million questions that had started running trough it.

Why was he here? How had he found him? What was he doing there in the first place?

Did he know about Jesse's problems with his cards? Did he think less of him because of it? Could it be that he was here to help him? Could he help him?

Probably not… But still…

It made him feel a little better now that he realized the other boy was there. It was as if something he had lost a long time ago had just been brought back to him. It was a feeling beyond explanation. And all of a sudden it made him feel so much better.

"Hay…" Before Jesse could help it, a smile appeared on his face. "What's up?"

"Not you, obviously." The chocolate haired male seamed to visibly relax at the sight of his friend waking up. "How did you get yourself on the street, anyway?"

"Do you mind if we didn't talk about that right now?" The bitterness seamed to be back with that one simple request. He didn't even want to think about all he had gone trough. Not now, not ever… though he knew he would have to tell Jaden one day or another…

"Yeah, sorry, I shouldn't be asking about it, I guess," with those words he hurried to the other side of the room and quickly got back. "Here, take this."

Jesse accepted his help in getting to a sitting position, before taking the pills he was being given. They were probably for the cold, he guessed, so he didn't even ask.

'**It was about time you decided to rejoin us,'** Surprised at first, the blue haired young man turned towards the transparent figure of Yubel that stood close behind his friend. That explained the slight feeling of dread - he still hadn't forgotten how she possessed his body… **'Jaden wouldn't stop worrying about you.'**

"Hay, when I heard what had happened from Syrus I came immediately. I'm glad I wasn't too late or anything."

"What, you think a mere cold could be the end of me?" As soon as he tried to laugh, though, another coughing fit emerged as if only to prove his words wrong.

'**Considering how underfed you are, yes it just might have.'**

"Sorry to worry you that much, then."

Despite of what he had gone trough, despite of all the pain and the loneliness, despite of the helplessness he had felt so many times, Jesse couldn't help but smile.

Maybe, just maybe things might work out like this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Answers from the Past**

Jesse lied down in the hot bath and a relieved sigh escaped his throat. He had really lost all hope of having a nice bath like this.

Yet there he was, having it. Who would have thought things would get so much better?

After waking up yesterday he had still been quite weak and after stuffing his face with everything Jaden had to offer him – he hadn't had such a meal in ages; he had gone back to resting.

The morning came with new strength and after breakfast – he had to get used to eating three times a day again; he had practically begged his friend to let him have it.

It was so refreshing to just let himself sink into the warm water and let it wash away the dirt off of him. Who knew, maybe he'd be able to see the old color of his hair again.

The boy chuckled at his thoughts. Seriously, was his hair all that important? Though it had been weird, seeing that grayish color it had had until now, but still.

He felt so much better than the day before – the fever had gone down and he had proved he could get up and walk on his own. Sure, he coughed every now and then, but that wasn't going to kill him.

Looking around, the young man allowed the water to wash away his troubles for a while and considered the bathroom.

It was nice, actually, with tiled floor and walls and all that was needed in a normal bathroom. The tub was quite big and comfortable.

The hotel sure wasn't a dump… Jesse just hoped he wasn't draining too much money off of the chocolate haired boy-

There he went again. Was there nothing else he could be thinking about when he was supposed to be relaxing a bit? Only how much of a bother he was…

He really was hopeless.

Sliding down the tub a little bit more, he allowed the water to consume him whole, before reemerging again and rubbing his face a little.

Maybe he was worrying about being a burden, but at least he wasn't alone any more. At first, Jaden taking care of him had seamed kind of strange, but then… why was he surprised, anyway? It's not like he wouldn't have done it if he was in his friend's place.

Moreover, Jaden had come here only to help him… Though he could guess the other had never expected him to be in such a condition.

And there came the question that had bugged him from the beginning: How far much was Jaden planning to help him? Was it until he could finally find a new job and take care of himself? Or was the other boy planning to try and help him with reuniting with the Crystal Beasts?

That seamed more than impossible any way he looked at it, but… if there was one thing he knew about Jaden it was that he wouldn't give up. If he decided to try, he'd go with it until the end.

The thoughts made him smile slightly. What if he really wanted to help him with that?

Seriously, what had he ever done to deserve such a friend? It was a question with no answer, but as far as Jesse was concerned it didn't matter as long as Jaden didn't go away.

He hadn't been able to think this clearly in so long… Hunger and weariness had never helped with brain activity, and not to mention that bugging feeling of hopelessness and loneliness…

But it was all right now. He wasn't alone any more.

Who knows, maybe life had finally decided to show its good side to him. Maybe that was a little bit too much for him to hope for, but at the moment everything was going from good to better. And Jesse really liked the change.

Standing up from the tub, the boy pulled the plug, allowing the water to flow down the drain. Once that was done he took a quick shower and stepped out of it, water falling down from his _blue_ hair.

It felt so nice to finally be able to get all of that dirt off. He wouldn't lie if he said he felt reborn.

Taking a towel he didn't take too long to dry his soaked hair and then the rest of himself, before turning to the clothes that Jaden had given him.

Well, they were the slightest bit too big for him, but a belt could keep the jeans on just fine and the sleeves of the top seamed a little baggy, but it was to be expected with the way he had lost weight. He frowned slightly – back in Duel Academy Jaden's clothes had fit him perfectly…

Slowly, that frown turned into a small grin at the thoughts of two years ago. It had honestly been the best time of his life, though there had been a few times that could have gone better…

Yet even the memories boosted his mood so much. Especially now that he wasn't alone.

All of the crazy times they had together back then saving the world or just having fun… They were times that would never go away. Yet…

Going back to those memories may not have been the smartest thing.

He still couldn't remember. Not one card, none of them was clear enough to be recognized. All of his duels back then were just like blurs, uncertain and unrecognizable…

Was it always going to be like this?


	6. Chapter 6

**Answers from the Past**

Jesse stepped out of the bathroom with the towel still on his head, rubbing off what water was left on it, only to find his friend lying back on one of the beds and going trough a deck of cards. Wasn't that a nice sight…

Wait a second…

"Hay, Jess, you've got some nice new cards in here," Jaden smiled as he turned his head in the other's direction. "How about a duel when you're up and kicking? I've wanted to play against you for an eternity."

A kind of a nostalgic smile spread out of the bluenette's lips.

"I wouldn't mind that, but you know there'd be the slightest difficulty of me not seeing or knowing what I'm playing, right? It would be kind of unfair."

"Hay, I meant when you're able to see them again. What duel would it be if you didn't?"

_When_ he's able to see them again? Now that was some optimistic view on the situation. Up until now it had always been _if_ he was ever able to see them again…

So Jaden really planned to help with that, then? What more could the Master of the Crystal Deck ever ask for?

As he put down the towel, he walked across the room and sat down on his bed.

"You wanted to know what happened?"

The chocolate haired boy quickly sat up in his bed and turned towards him. Jesse had a grim expression on his face as he sat on the edge of his own bed, resting his hands on his knees.

"Only if you want to talk about it, Jess."

"Better sooner than later… I'd have to get it all out one day," he looked towards his friend waiting for a sign he should start, meanwhile going trough what he was supposed to say. So many things were circling in his head, but he couldn't possibly voice them all.

"Sure then, go ahead."

"It all started with that duel – my first loss in the Pro League. It's not like I haven't lost a duel before, but this one was literally horrible. I couldn't draw one useful card… Almost like the entire deck was against me. When I lost it was much more than the duel… I thought the Crystal Beasts would come back at one time or another, so it didn't bother me that much after I got over the shock of loosing them… they never did, though. After I was stuck with not being able to duel, I got a call from my mother. She was really ill and even though I was left practically broke to pay for her medicine… She didn't make it. Soon I didn't have enough money to pay for my apartment and was left on the street. You should be able to guess what happened after that."

For a few seconds the other was quiet, considering all he had been told.

"I still don't get one thing – why didn't you call anybody? Sure, you couldn't reach me, but why didn't you ask Syrus or Chazz or Alexis for help?"

"I've caused you enough trouble as it is. Or have you forgotten what happened to all of you when you tried to help me get back from that other world? Sure, I know I would have done it for you, but that doesn't make me feel all that much better."

"Don't say that! We couldn't have left you there! Besides none of that was your fault and you know it. Duel Academy would have never been brought back if it wasn't for your help!"

'**Yes, and Jaden would have never remembered about his past life it he hadn't gone back**** after you. So all turned out for the better,'** Yubel stood behind him again with s small smile on her lips.

"Yes, I know, I know, but by the time that sunk in it was too late – I didn't have enough money to get food, not to mention to give someone a call… But at least you found me, so there's nothing to worry about, is there?" Jesse waved his hand as if dismissing the problem, when something struck him. "Hay… If I can't see the Monster Spirits… Why can I see and hear you?" His eyes blinked questionably towards Yubel.

'**It probably has something to do with ****the fact that I possessed your body at a certain time. My soul is familiar to it now… And it's not like I'm really a Monster Spirit, anyway.'**

"Yeah, that makes sense," Jaden nodded towards her, before turning back to his friend. "Jess, we'd like to help you with this. But the problem is that we don't know what might have caused you to stop seeing the Spirits. If you know what it was, that would make things much easier."

"Seriously, Jaden, do you think I would just sit around sulking if I knew what the reason was?" The bluenette raised an eyebrow at the other.

'**Was there anything unusual before the duel started?**** Did anything happen?'**

"Well… the only thing that I can remember is that that Chameleon guy said something before it…" putting his chin in his hand, Jesse tried hard to remember the conversation perfectly. "He said that Monster Spirits didn't exist and that everyone who thought the opposite and won because of it was either really lucky, or a cheater… He also said he was going to prove me wrong by that duel… And that was it… Sometimes I wonder if he really was ri-"

'**You're an idiot."**

"Huh?" The boy turned towards the transparent figure of Yubel, blinking a few times.

'**When did you start thinking that?'**

"When the Crystal Beasts didn't reappear. When they gave up on me and-"

'**What reason would **_**they**_** have to give up on **_**you**_**?'**

"What are you getting at?" Jaden turned towards her as well, searching her mismatched eyes for any clue.

'**I think it wasn't the Crystal Beasts that gave up on Jesse, but the other way around.'**

"What!? But I'd never-"

'**You just ****said it yourself. You started doubting them when they didn't return. And that doubt probably appeared when he said those things. Though you thought you believed in them, deep inside you were uncertain because of those words. So little people could see the spirits – were they really the sane ones, or maybe all of those who couldn't were right? What are the odds of so many people on this world being insane and only a handful being in their right mind? Those must have been questions you refused to bring out and show to others, but they were there, weren't they?'**

The blue haired boy just sat there with hanged shoulders and stared at her. The worst part was that he couldn't deny it any of what she had just said because of the simple reason of her being right… Why hadn't he seen this earlier?

'**The Crystal Beasts didn't betray you, Jesse, you betrayed them. And until you realize that, there's no way ****you'd be able to see them again – neither cards, nor spirits.'**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: This FF is moving quite fast… Faster than expected… Is it going too fast? I just got too much inspiration this past week and if this keeps this up I might finish it in the next couple of days. And no, before you ask, this is__** not**__the end. Oh, and about Jesse's deck being composed of 37 cards… That's how many are listed in Wikia, so sorry if I'm wrong. Ok, enough rambling, on with the chapter._

**Answers from the Past**

Jesse lied in his bed, darkness surrounding him. Only the street lights sent something resembling illumination trough the windows. Staring at the ceiling above him he recollected all that had happened since he woke up.

A long day it had been, indeed.

At least now he knew why he couldn't see the Crystal Beasts. But Yubel could have been a little less accusing, couldn't she? But she was right – he had been an idiot to not see the obvious and put all the blame on them.

After the talk they had had that morning, Jaden took him out to stretch a little – the rain had stopped and the autumn sun shone above them as they circled a couple of shops to find clothes that wouldn't be too big for him. That had proved to be a little difficult, but now he was the proud owner of a pair of black pants with a white belt to keep them up, a white shirt and a blue vest on top of it.

The two of them had gotten some fast food and then spent the rest of the day just hanging out and sharing how their two years had gone by. Time had passed as quickly as it used to when Jesse was back at Duel Academy and before they knew it the sun had set and they found their way back to the hotel. After dinner the bluenette had been exhausted and ended up going to bed early.

What a mistake that was…

Jaden was long asleep and it was probably past midnight, but he just couldn't force the needed rest upon himself.

His mind was just too occupied with what Yubel had said.

'_**The Crystal Beasts didn't betray you, Jesse, you betrayed them. And until you realize that, there's no way you'd be able to see them again – neither cards, nor spirits.'**_

It had all been his fault. _He_ gave up on them, _he_ jumped to conclusions, _he_ ruined his own life.

How could he have been stupid enough to doubt them? And more than that – to accuse them of leaving him? He truly was hopeless…

When exactly had the Crystal Beasts ever given him a hint that they could betray him?

Never.

And there he had been, sulking over the life he accused them of destroying. As if giving up on them hadn't been bad enough…

He had been so wrong… Every time he stared at the deck and asked 'Why?'. Every time he had stared at the blank cards and questioned their reasons.

The Crystal Beasts were never at fault. Not only had he doubted them, but then he had to go off and blame them for everything…

Was there any possible way for him to make things worse?

At least he had kept the deck…

His eyes wondered towards the cards lying on the table beside his bed as he reached out and drew the top card from it with an experienced hand.

White. Empty. Blank.

There was nothing on it. Not the slightest clue that the surface had an image on it.

Rolling on his back, the bluenette stretched his hand upward and stared at the whiteness of the card in front of the ceiling.

He didn't even know which card it was. He couldn't recall even one of all of the 37 cards that constructed his deck, despite of how many times they had helped him get out of the worst situations.

How could he have doubted them after all they had done for him? After every time they came trough for him, every single time they turned the tables and won him the duel.

'_How could I have been such a fool?'_

Tears were burning in the corners of his eyes as he closed them and lowered his stretched hand on top of his face.

'_I'm sorry… I'm really sorry.'_

Two hot drops of water marked their way down the sides of his face, ending up in the pillow below his head.

'_If there's any way… If __there can possibly be any way for you to forgive me…'_

More tears followed the way of the first as his body started shaking slightly.

'_Please… for all we've gone trough together… Forgive the stupid mistake I __made…'_

All of the guilt and sorrow that had build up inside of him trough the day were finally let loose flowing out of him trough his thoughts and tears.

'_Please… Come back!'_

'…by…' An echo. A weak voice, trying to reach his deaf ears. 'Ruby… Ruby!'

Was that…!?

Jesse's eyes snapped open as he sat up in his bed so fast his head started spinning.

Had he really heard that? Was it possible that-

Blue eyes widened at the sight of the card in his hand.

The – surprisingly – familiar model of the card appeared in front of his eyes with all of the different orange and beige tones surrounding the picture of the small lavender four-eared animal with a long tail containing a red stone. The name, written in black letters above all of it.

"Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle"


	8. Chapter 8

**Answers from the Past**

Jesse lied on his bed, the sheets tortiled around his waist having no use at all. His right hand rested upon his face, stopping the sunlight that was stubbornly trying to fall on his eyes.

He didn't want to get up. He couldn't get up.

What if last night had only been a dream? What if He hadn't been able to see the card? What if he got up now, checking them out only to find a deck of blank white cards?

It would ruin him completely and he knew it. He had that hope within himself that things might get better and not seeing the cards again would shatter all of the pieces Jaden had managed to put together.

He didn't think he had the courage to look. What if he really didn't see them? It would be as loosing something he had just gotten back. It would turn everything upside down.

He didn't want to wake up, yet he didn't want to just lay here forever.

He wanted to know weather it had been a dream or not. He wanted to know if that hope was false or not.

But more than that he wanted – needed - to see the cards. If last night had been for real, then he would be able to see them. It would mean everything would be alright. Only seeing them could get everything going.

He would be able to duel again, he would be able to connect with the spirits again, and he would be able to make it up to them… If only he could see the cards.

And right now, just lying here, too scared to open his eyes, wouldn't help him at all. Just this once he needed to be a little bit braver than he was in other situations, just now he had to prove he had it in himself.

Just his once he had to trust them.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, the boy removed his hand from his face, before getting himself to a sitting position. His eyes fell on top of the deck and as he used every ounce of willpower within himself not to pull back, he reached and drew the top card.

Seconds after that he was staring into the picture of the small Carbuncle and all doubt was gone.

She was back.

Grabbing his deck, this time with much more enthusiasm, the boy spread the cards so that he could see a little out of every one and his smile grew into a grin.

They were back!

He couldn't help but jump to his feet, going trough his deck, laughing with happiness.

The door to the bathroom opened and a shaggy brown head with a toothbrush in its mouth looked at him with surprise.

Turning towards him the overjoyed bluenette waved the cards in his hands and all but yelled:

"I can see them, Jaden! I can see them! Look! Ruby, Sapphire, Cobalt, they're all here! Amethyst, Topaz, Amber and Emerald! They're back! And Rainbow Dragon, too! All of them!"

Going again and again trough his deck, Jesse couldn't believe how real this was. They had forgiven him; they had given him a second chance! It was a miracle, a real miracle!

He won't have to spend his life regretting his lost past. He won't have to be alone again.

His family was back to him, they were ready to be by his side again.

By the time he had calmed down and sat on his bed again, Jaden finally exited the bathroom all done with his morning routine and smiled towards him.

"That's great, Jesse! I knew you would be able to see them again."

"It's all thanks to you! And to Yubel!" Said female appeared right next to the chocolate haired boy, "Thank you so much! Both of you!"

'**Can you see the spirits?'**

"No, not yet, but if the cards are back, I know I'll be able to see them as well in no time! I just need to get myself back to dueling and they'll be back too!"

The hope – something he thought he'd never feel again, was back to him.

"If you think dueling is the key, that I have an idea who you have to duel," Jaden sat next to him still smiling at his friend's fortune.

"You?" Jesse laughed lightly, "Because that's what I'm going to do!"

"Yeah, I'd love a duel against you, but that's not really what I had in mind," the chocolate haired boy's face darkened a little, "You'd have to face up against Chameleon again."

That seamed to take away part of the enthusiasm from Jesse as well, but as he looked trough his cards again, a determined expression found its place on his face.

"And this time I'll win. I'll show him exactly how wrong he was! We all will!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Answers from the Past**

Two weeks passed without either of the boys really noticing. Jesse used the time to completely recover from his sickness and by that time the difference between him and a skeleton could actually be seen.

But for that time his health hadn't been the priority. He had played multiple duels to get back into the game, competing into s few small tournaments that were organized by the local games shops. In no time he played just as well as before with that certainty he had always possessed.

And his cards were behind him all the way.

Although the spirits hadn't returned yet, the bluenette believed that winning against the Chameleon would bring everything back to normal, so he watched his every step.

Until the day came, that his opponent entered a tournament.

Not being able to fight him in the Pro League, Jesse had been waiting for a chance like this to stand up against him and having it handed to him so easily, he grabbed it immediately. The boy was easily permitted to the tournament - being the famous master of the Crystal Deck, he didn't have any problems.

And sure, some of those matches had been quite the close calls, but not one was lost from his side. And Chameleon didn't loose as well.

So right now, right here, the two of them stood onto the stage in front of the audience just like they had a little less than a year ago.

"I didn't know you had it in you to challenge me again, kid," Chameleon smirked towards him. "Did you finally give up on that 'spirit' crap?"

"As if I'd ever give up on them!" Jesse glared towards him, but managed to keep himself from doing anything else. He was going to prove his point trough his duel. "Now stop the meaningless talking and get your game on!"

Both of their Duel Disks were activated and with that they were ready for the rematch.

"Duel!"

"This is it, ladies and gentleman! The finals of the Kaiba Corporation Tournament is right before your eyes," the voice of the commentator sounded from the speakers. "The unbeatable Chameleon faces off against Jesse Anderson! Will his specially composed deck be able to win against the Crystal Beasts once again?"

Both drew five cards and as his opponent smirked, he declared the first turn his. Drawing another card, he put it onto his duel disk.

"I'll begin with this!" The hologram appeared immediately before him. "Fire Kraken in attack position! With this I think I'll end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Taking the next card, Jesse quickly looked trough his hand. Only spell and trap cards could be seen with the sole exception of a certain small Crystal Beast.

'_I don't really have a choice. I can't leave my __field with no monsters, or else most of my Life Points will be taken out this turn!'_

Playing the only monster on the duel disk, he waited for the hologram to appear:

"I callout Ruby Carbuncle in defense position! And now I activate this," his words were followed by a card put in the opening of the disk, "Crystal Tree! Now every time one of my crystal Beasts is sent to my Spell and trap card zone the tree grows a Crystal Counter! If you want to find out more about it, you'd have to wait for now. With that I end my turn!"

"Such a pathetic attempt to hide your Life Points," Chameleon drew another card, before taking one from his hand and playing it. "Then try defending against this: Fire Sorcerer in attack position!" Yet another hologram appeared on the opposite side of the duel ring and as his opponent declared an attack, everything seamed to freeze.

Jesse couldn't explain it, but suddenly a strange sound – laughter – echoed trough the place. Everything seamed to go down to a halt when the flames surrounded Ruby and then…

Suddenly, for a second, nothing was what it had been.

Opening his eyes, Jesse looked around amazed, only to find himself levitating trough the air a few feet above the ground. His figure – transparent, as he realized – started turning to every direction, taking in his surroundings.

A sea or an ocean washed the shores of beautiful meadows, merging into villages on one side and mountains on the other. A river, making its way trough the town, giving the place an enchanted feeling.

He was standing right above the outside of a castle; big white stone walls cutting trough the sky, green trees hiding the ground from view. And there, right beneath him…

Was he himself.

More like a younger, smaller form of himself, dressed in clothes he had seen only in the old movies. A cape, hardly reaching his waist, possessing all of the colors of the rainbow hung from his neck, the ends of his blue hair hardly brushing against it.

Before him, a girl with long blonde hair, clad in a black dress and hat stood, holding her hand before herself.

"Wh-wh-wh-whait a second, can't we talk this over?"His younger for stuttered and went a few steps backward, tripping over and falling on his behind.

His answer was a laugh, that same laugh which had rang in his ears right before he got here, as the girl rose her hand and burning flames encircled it.

Just when she looked about ready to shoot the flames towards him, footsteps could be heard and at the sight of the newcomer the girl frowned, turned around and quickly ran away.

"Jesse! What happened?"

The two forms of said boy turned towards the voice and the older one knew he would have fallen over, had he been standing on the ground.

If he had though seeing himself like this was surprising, what was to say about Jaden? Just like him the other boy looked quite young, but the clothes he wore yelled 'royalty' whichever way you looked at him.

The younger form of himself stood up quickly and dusted himself off.

"I'm sorry, prince, it's my entire fault… I think I got her angry in some way…" He laughed nervously a little, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Forget about that I'm just glad-"

As the other had just reached him, a tall figure that could never be mistaken in the observer's eyes stood between the two boys.

"That was the last straw, Jesse," Yubel's voice sounded firm and her eyes radiated what could never be mistaken by anything but jealousy. "I banish you from this castle."

"What!?" the two boys screamed in the same moment, his younger form looking more than shocked as the other sent her a confused look.

"I have this power as the guardian of the prince! Had she not left he would have been in danger! You are a treat to him, because of the assassins that are sent after you so frequently! Now leave this place!"

--

_A/N: There you have it, the reason behind the title. Had any of you guessed it by now? If I didn't make it clear enough /which I hope I did/ that place Jesse is in right now is the place and time when Yubel turned into Jaden's, or more like the Supreme King's guardian and the girl that attacked him was the Flame Sorcerer__… Hope it's not too confusing I'll update the next chapter later today (I already have it typed) but before that I'd love to see some opinions on everything up until now._

_You know, since you're my dear readers I'm going to do something for you. You see, there were two hints about this world in the previous chapters. The one who finds them first gets to chose the topic of a Spiritshipping Oneshot that I'll write personally for her/him You can send your guesses by PM or Review, whichever you choose Good luck!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Answers from the Past**

"What? Assassins? But why would anyone be sent after _me_?' Jesse's younger form didn't seam to understand where things were going..

"You ignorant boy, it doesn't matter if they hadn't explained it to you. You are a nuisance in this castle, you have to go!"

"Yubel, you can't just give orders like that!" Jaden went around her to look at her in the face. "I understand you want to protect me, but isn't this too much? Sending Jesse away?"

"It is necessary and if he doesn't wish to leave, then I'll just make it so there'll be no aim for those assassins."

Sending the boy a dead glare her tall figure started walking towards him in a threatening way.

Jaden seamed to be ready to say something when a small girl with lavender hair who was dressed in a red dress ran past him and stood in Yubel's way. After a close look a certain red stone – suspiciously reminding a ruby – could be seen on her forehead.

"Out of my way, you little pest!" the words were all but growled between gritted teeth from the older female, but the girl stubbornly shook her head and only spread her hands to show she wasn't letting anyone pass.

"Ruby…" the small Jesse put a hand on her shoulder as she turned towards him and a strange sound left her throat. Could she not speak?

"What seams to be the problem, Yubel?"

A couple walked from the same direction the girl had ran from, coming towards the group. A woman who seamed quite young with lavender hair and pink clothing walked next to a man a little older than her, clad in white with short blond hair.

"You aren't picking on our children again, are you?" The man's voice was deep and, just as all of them were, actually – quite familiar.

An angry glare was sent towards the two of them, as Yubel turned their way, leaving the small girl to relax and crash into Jesse, hugging him tightly around his waist.

The boy smiled affectionately and patted her lightly on the head.

"There was another attack. How long do you think you will be allowed to keep this up? With that boy," she mentioned towards the bluenette, "not being able to protect himself he'll only get others involved. If you can't find any way to go around the assassins, then leave this castle. You and your entire family."

The other woman's eyes hardened and a spiteful glare was sent the guardian's way.

"Very well then, Yubel. Let us proceed with the ceremony, shall we? But we'll need you to make the preparations for it."

"You're going trough with it?" Mismatched eyes narrowed towards the couple.

"Of course we are. It is our duty as Crystal Keepers, after all."

"So be it. As long as the prince isn't put in danger, you may do as you please."

Jaden sighed from the side lines, before sending Jesse an apologetic look and then dragging his guard away.

"Uh, mom?" When the four were left alone Jesse turned towards the woman, "What's all this about Crystal Keepers, anyway?"

"It's about time you found out about a very old tradition in this family, Jesse. Come, we'd have to see the others. Topaz," she turned towards the blonde, "Do you think you can find father?"

"I'll try, but you know Emerald could be anywhere… I'll meet you at the north tower."

With those words he turned away and soon disappeared from sight. Putting a protective hand on Jesse's head his mother started leading him away and as he caught Ruby's hand the small girl trotted next to him.

--

What Jesse presumed was the north tower was a room on the top of a long spiral staircase that had multiple chairs with pillows on them for comfort and tables covered with different table-cloths.

When the smaller Jesse, Ruby and their mother, whose name had turned out to be Amethyst entered there were only two residents in the room who seamed to be too interested in tickling each other to realize they had company.

They were two boys – a small one, probably not too much older than Ruby and an older one, seaming to be at least a few years older than the bluenette. The smaller boy had light blue hair and was dressed in brownish clothes, while his older partner in crime was with a hair merging between gold and orange and dressed in purple clothes.

"Cobalt, Amber, settle down." Amethysts voice quieted them immediately and as they saw the three the smaller one jumped up and went to bug Jesse.

"Did you get in trouble again, bro? Haha, try making it a hobby, at least you'll have fun!"

He received a slight glare from Ruby, who seamed very protective of the older sibling, but before they could get into a fight or something of the kind, the two smallest in the room were lifted by the oldest boy.

"Now, now, Cobalt, don't talk like that. You know there's a reason behind all of that. Besides, you're getting sis here angry. You know how protective she is."

"What's going on with you down here?"

From the staircases Jesse hadn't realized were there on the other side of the room another male entered the place. His hair had a dark blue color and his clothing was completely white.

"Cobalt is at it again," said Amethyst who didn't hide her smile, as she walked across the room and sat on a chair, watching the others.

"Oh, don't be like that, you little rascal!" the newly appeared man went over to Amber and took the smaller boy from his hands. "Now listen to your uncle Sapphire and stay put!" With that and a little fight from the boy, he finally let him on the ground, before turning towards the woman. "What's wrong, sister, you don't look so good."

"It's Yubel… but let's wait for Topaz and Emerald to come, so that I can…" before she could even finish her sentence the door opened one more time and said male entered, followed by an older man, with strange green hair and blue clothing. "Very well, since everyone is here I might just as well tell you the situation."

_A/N: Ok, on with a little rambling. If you're wondering 'Where the hell did that come from?', here's your answer. I read a FF some time ago /sorry, don't remember the name/ where there was the strange theory of Jesse being the reincarnation of Yubel from that time. Then it struck me – sure, the anime never mentioned it, but maybe he really did have a connection with that world. A lot of ideas came along and this__ seamed best to fit in with everything. I mean the bond with the Crystal Beasts had to have come from somewhere! The story of the family /which you'll be able to read in the next chapter/ just popped out of nowhere and seamed /in my opinion/ surprisingly suitable for it. After the whole 'past world' thing was put into place, I had the idea to make it into a FF and, well, that's how all of this came out _

_I want a family like Jesse's, too! x.x_


	11. Chapter 11

**Answers from the Past**

"Very well, since everyone is here I might just as well tell you the situation." The older man nodded and soon the adults were seated, occupying most of the chairs while Ruby and Cobalt ran around the room with Jesse watching them with interest and Amber leaning against a wall waiting to stop an emerging fight. After clearing her throat, Amethyst made sure she had everybody's attention, before starting: "There was another assassin sent after Jesse and Yubel used it as an excuse to try and-"

"Oh, it was just a matter of time for her to try and use that," Sapphire chuckled slightly. "With Jesse becoming such a friend to the prince no wonder she'd get jealous!"

"You should listen to the situation. This is no laughing matter. She tried to chase Jesse, and in that matter all of us, out of the castle."

At Topaz's serious voice even the playing kids settled down and as Ruby moved closed to Jesse while Cobalt just stared.

"It is a troublesome manner, indeed," Emerald seamed in thought.

"She said he can only stay if he was to find himself some protection," Amethyst said in a low voice, as if not certain weather she should continue, but before she could say a thing more, Cobalt's voice rose above the others:

"Then what are we wondering about? We'll go trough the ceremony and that's that!"

Receiving nods from everyone except from the bewildered Jesse, Amethyst said, this time more certain:

"Very well, I already told Yubel to make the preparations."

"Uh, will someone explain to me what this ceremony is?" Jesse seamed to have had enough mysteries for one day. "Does it have anything to do with that Crystal Keepers thing? And why does everyone around seam to know why I'm the target of many assassins, except for myself?"

"Settle down, boy," Sapphire said, turning to him. "It's a long story-"

"Which you have to finally hear and understand." Everyone turned their attention towards Emerald, who continued: "It's the story of our family and its duty to this country and it begins with a mystical creature. It was called Rainbow Dragon from the people who had seen it. A great and powerful beast it was, one that could not be controlled by human hand. It appeared once a year and circled the globe in search of seven precious Crystals that were then scattered everywhere – a ruby, a cobalt, an emerald, a sapphire, an amethyst, a topaz and an amber. Once the creature laid eyes on every one of those Crystals, it calmed down and disappeared for yet another year. As you might know, people are afraid of what they cannot control and understand, so their desire to get rid of what they were afraid of caused them to gather those Crystals. A spell was created – one that would be able to control the Dragon's soul and merge it with a human's, locking it away for good. All that was needed for this spell was a family of eight, seven of whom would bear the Crystals that would keep the Dragon's soul calm and an eight within whom that soul would reside. Being a noble family close to the king, ours volunteered to take up the duty of keeping the Dragon and protecting the Crystals, thus we were since then known as, the Crystal Keepers, and you, my dear grandson," he pointed his finger right towards the now wide eyed Jesse, "are the one that soul lives in."

"So… I'm a mystical dragon?"

"No!" Cobalt jumped in front of him with a somewhat angry expression. "You are Jesse! The fact that the Dragon is within you doesn't change who you are! You're my brother and no Spirit can change that!"

Nodding multiple times, Ruby smiled at him, showing him how much she agreed.

"Ok, ok, I understand that… But why are all of those assassins after me? And that ceremony? There are so many things I still don't know…"

"Many people believed that the Dragon should not be caged," Topaz put a hand on his chin, as he continued to speak. "They tried to stop the spell from being used and multiple times hired assassins to kill off people of our family. That is why the king invited us to live in his castle, under his protection."

"Alas, that seamed to have lost its effect," Amethyst looked troubled. "The assassins started showing up again ever since the Dragon was moved to his new host at your first birthday… "

"And as for that ceremony," Sapphire cut in, "There are the Spirits of seven great Beasts locked within the seven Crystals – it is said that they protected the Dragon, and it protected them. The ceremony is a ritual trough which those Spirits can be completely merged with our souls, turning us into those Beasts so that we can-"

"You can't!" the smaller Jesse was on his feet, moving his eyes from one family member to the other. "You can't just do that because of me! Letting your souls get merged with those Spirits? What will become of you, then?"

"Our bodies will be changed and transformed into the most suitable forms. We will become your protectors, Jesse," Topaz's voice was kind and warm, but it didn't calm sown the boy.

"No! It will change you for ever! Just because… just because I want to stay in the castle doesn't mean you have to go trough all of that! Just because of me…" His head hanged low as his voice started shaking. "I don't want you to suffer just because of me."

"Don't say things like that! Just because of you? Jesse, there's no one else we'd be ready to do this for!" Cobalt stepped closer to the boy, "You are our family and for you we'll go as far as we have to!"

"But… But!" Hot tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Don't worry," Amethyst walked to him and hugging him protectively said in a quiet voice: "you'll never be alone. We'll be with you until the end, Jesse. We'll never give up on you."


	12. Chapter 12

Answers from the Past

_A/N I… Really don't know where that one came from… x.O I wasn't planning to write that… It practically wrote itself… I was shocked when I read it… But well… I hope you'd like it…_

**Answers from the Past**

The younger form of Jesse walked down the castle halls, alone. His family was gone now, going trough who knows what because of him. They were going to give everything up…

Because of him!

Why, why couldn't he be just the slightest bit stronger? Why couldn't he protect himself? Why did they all had to go trough that? Why? Why!? WHY!?

It wasn't fair. None of this was fair for them, and for himself. He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve them doing it for him.

That Dragon didn't deserve it, either! Why did his family have to bear the burden of that soul? Why did he have to bear it?

Why did they have to go trough that? What if it hurt them? If they were in pain? They'd never allow themselves to blame him, but he knew! He knew the fault was his!

It was all because he couldn't defend himself. All because of those assassins. Had they not started appearing, had they stayed away…

His family wouldn't have had to go this far for him. He didn't want it, he couldn't have them do it, but…

Jesse knew that denying them the chance of helping him would be even harder on them. Their family cared deeply for one another and if one of them was in danger, everyone would be by his side.

If one of them was threatened, they all were. If one of them was attacked, they all were. But if one of them would get hurt…

All for one and one for all. It had always been like that. But why did it feel like it as only 'all for one' now? What had he done for them?

Coming to a stop next to a window the blue haired boy leaned against it and looked out. The beauty of the outside world reflecting in his eyes.

'_It's the story of our family and its duty to this country'_

The duty of the family, eh? To protect **him**, to always be by **his** side... To never give up... To be able to exchange everything they had for **him**...

For **him**. For the **Dragon**.

No... NO! He couldn't think things like that! It wasn't all for the Dragon! It was for _him_, for Jesse!

'_You are Jesse! The fact that the Dragon is within you doesn't change who you are! You're my brother and no Spirit can change that!'_

Yes, even now that he knew about the spirit... He was still himself. The Dragon couldn't change what he was, for he was locked in deep slumber somewhere in the dept of his soul. Somewhere where no one, could reach.

He didn't know how long he had stared out or how much time had passed from when he separated with the rest of his family, but in a second the daze he was in was completely destroyed and his mind was forced into reality the worst possible way.

Pain. Burning pain that almost tried to consume him whole. Like his body was being cut by million knives, like every part of his flesh burned with Hell's flames.

Voices. Screams.

Too loud and too familiar.

Falling over from the pain, Jesse exhaled shakily and desperately tried to conceal his own screams.

It hurt, it hurt so much. Like something was tearing him from the inside, like every single cell in his body was forced trough the most painful transformation...

A sound, a cry from deep within him that wasn't his own.

The Dragon was crying for the Crystal Beasts. This wasn't his pain, it was the pain his family was forced to go trough. It was the pain each and every one of them was experiencing in that moment.

And it was too much.

Tears from regret and pain streaked his face, as Jesse curled up even more. Why did they have to do it? Why did they have to go trough all of this for him? What did he ever do for them to deserve that desire for protection? Why did he have to cause them so much pain?

As a new wave of hurt washed over him, he tried desperately to keep himself from screaming, from releasing the Dragon's cries...

Suddenly his eyes blinked open.

That was it. The way to repay them. The way to make all of their pain worth going trough. The way for him to do something or his family, as well.

With a shaky hand he caught the windowsill and pulled himself up.

He had to be strong for them. He had to go trough their pain and bear it all. He had to do his duty of keeping the Dragon in the deepest parts of his mind. He had to be the one to guide them and protect them the way they protected him.

Trembling slightly he managed to get up to his feet again, before the pain returned with blinding fury, trying to get him to his knees again.

But he refused to fall. If they could stand it, so could he. If they could go trough this, so could he. They were going trough this for him and he was going to go trough it for them.

Together with them. So that they would never be separated.

Lifting his eyes to the sky above him, the light reflecting in them. Even if he had to go trough that forever, to live with this pain and suffering, he would do it. For them, it was the least thing he could do.

Another sharp pain. More voices. More cries.

'_Please... Hold on! Don't give up!'_ His body was shaking violently from the terrible feeling_. 'You can do this... We can pull trough! Together!'_

The next time the pain hit him, he practically collapsed on the window. His vision blurring from the intense feeling that ran trough his body. Before he could even recover the next wave tried to drown him in their suffering, forcing his breaths to come out in raged pants.

'_Hang on... Endure this... Just a little longer...' _

His eyes clenching as new tears ran down from them, he felt himself on the verge of unconsciousness.

The last hit felt like the worst of them all. Nothing else existed except the pain. His eyes met only darkness, his ears were welcomed by the silence of a solitude existence. Every part of his body burned with the fury of the pain that was not his own.

Yet he knew it was over. The screams had stopped. The suffering was at its end.

For his sake they had gone to Hell and back.

And for theirs, he had accompanied them all the way.


	13. Chapter 13

Answers from the Past

**Answers from the Past**

The smaller blue haired boy opened his eyes slowly. He was sitting in that same spot under the window with his back against the wall. How long had he been out?

Who knew? He sure didn't.

What he knew was that horrible headache he had and the relief.

It had passed. The ceremony was probably over. His family wasn't in pain because of him any longer. Hey had pulled tough like they said they would.

Rubbing his head a little with one hand, he helper himself up with his other, standing shakily on his feet. The memory of the pain was still so fresh in his mind and it felt like it had taken a lot out f him.

He was weary and tired and his vision still blurred a bit.

But at least it didn't hurt any more.

Sighing lightly, he shook his head a little, before turning and walking down the hall. He had to find them. He wanted to see what had happened to them.

He simply wanted to be with them.

Finding the right way trough the maze f corridors or the castle proved to be quite hard and soon, instead in the North tower, he found himself outside.

Wait. Outside was OFF LIMITS! He couldn't risk being spotted again and-

Familiar laughter rang from somewhere between the trees as his eyes widened. How did he get himself into this one?

His instincts kicked in and he ran from his place just before fierce flames burned the ground. No way was he letting her kill him!

He started sprinting between the trees, heading towards a different entrance of the caste. He had to get in! She wouldn't be able to follow him there.

'No way!'

The door appeared before him. Closed and locked.

The boy's eyes widened shocked. No, that couldn't be possible! How was he supposed to get away now!?

Crashing into it, he banged against it a few times, but no one seamed to hear.

What was wrong today? Was there no one in the entire castle?

The laughter was heard again and as he turned around his wide eyes met those of the same black dressed girl. The same assassin.

"Wait! Why are you doing this!?" He had to think of a way to get away from her! He had to!"

"Foolish Jesse, you should know." Her voice was cold and yet it held some kind of entertained note to it.

"But wouldn't killing me kill the Dragon, too? I don't get it!"

"Of course no. It will only free him and let him roam this world like he did years ago. Before your family showed up."

Fire circled her hands again.

"Now, be gone!"

The boy managed to jump to the side in the last moment, before turning to run again, but running into… something. What was that again?

It was soft and slightly fuzzy and…

What the hell?

Opening his eyes suddenly, Jesse felt something equally soft and fuzzy wrap around his waist and lift him off the ground.

When he realized what was happening he was starng into the eyes of a giant purple mammoth with four tusks. He was put on its back, before the creature spoke:

"You'll be safe here, Jesse."

He couldn't mistake that voice. Not in a million years.

"A-Amber?"

As he kept staring, a sudden movement caught his eye and he looked towards the assassin who was now too busy escaping the claws of a big pink cat and a white tiger. Now this was too much.

"A-are those…?"

He couldn't believe this. Sure, transformed, but he had thought it would be something like Yubel's transformation. She looked, at least partly human. They were turned into animals…

"Yeah, mom and dad. Interesting sight, isn't it?"

Jesse couldn't seam to find his voice for a few minutes, just staring at the feline duo facing off against the fire wielder. Suddenly a small weight occupied his shoulder and he turned towards it confused.

"Ruby ruby!" The voice was familiar, though he had never really heard it form words. Yet there was no mistaking it. On his shoulder, the small lavender form of a strange creature with a big red stone on the end of its tail stayed.

"Ruby… Is… is this for real?" The creature nodded a few times and then rubbed its small head against his cheek.

"I see those two have it covered," The boy almost jumped at the sound of his uncle's voice on his other side. Turning around he almost fell off of Amber's back.

"Uncle Sapphire?"

"The one and only." The pegassus next to him answered, sending him as much of a smile as he could pull off.

"It's better to leave such things to the youngsters," A turtle. A turtle with green crystals on its back. Sure, Emerald had never been the fastest runner, but wasn't this too much?

"Well I'm gonna help!" The last voice had come from above and as he turned his head up, an eagle flew past him and towards the fight.

Just as the cat he was now sure was Amethyst heard his voice, she turned away from the fight and yelled towards him:

"Don't, Cobalt!"

But the warning came a little too late. Spotting the incoming treat, the assassin turned towards him and seconds later burning flames surrounded him from every direction.

Sapphire jumped from the ground ans flapping his wings a few times caused the winds to fasten up and the fire was put out.

Cobalt, however, was nowhere to be seen. Only a light blue Crystal fell to the ground.

Amethyst's eyes narrowed with anger as she turned back towards the girl.

"That was the last straw!" With those words she practically jumped on top of the enemy and the girl's screams could be heard as reaction to the meeting with her sharp nails.

Being only a spectator of what had happened, Jesse finally moved a little and quickly slipped down from Amber's back, running towards the Crystal left on the ground.

"This can't be…" He let his knees hit the ground as he stared into it. "No way… Cobalt!"

"Don't worry, Jesse," He turned to see Topaz and Amethyst finally walking towards him. "Don't count him out that soon."

"Wha-"

Before he could even finish his question, Ruby's little form jumped off of his shoulder and in front of him, the Crystal on the end of her tail shining brightly. Before his wide eyes the blue precious stone started to crack and just seconds later completely shattered, the eagle reemerging from its insides.

"Now that was one firefly experience."

"You guys…" Jesse couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you're all ok."

"Didn't I tell you?" Amethyst smiled towards him, "We'll be with you until the end, Jesse. We'll never give up on you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Answers from the Past**

Jesse blinked a couple of times. Where… What the!?

The false flames disappeared from in front of him as a red crystal formed before him, the tree to the side bearing fruit.

'_I'm… back?__'_

What was that? Was it a different world? Another one of those dimensions? Why did it all seam so familiar?

It was really strange – all he had just seen seamed to be like a long lost memory, one of a time that was far behind him… Still, he couldn't understand any of it. He was from _this_ world and he had perfect memories of his past.

Nothing like this had ever happened to him.

Jaden being a prince? Sure, he remembered the time the other boy turned into the Supreme King, but was that the same?

And Yubel guarding him?

Wait… wasn't there something like that in their story? Wasn't that why in the end the chocolate haired boy decided to merge their souls?

But then… What was all of that about his… family…?

The faces of the seven people flashed trough his mind one after the other, smiling and kind.

Sure, he had always called them his family, but it was mainly because of the bond they had – they would always be beside him, giving him strength and protecting his heart and his mind. Even when defeated they'd keep their ground and wouldn't leave him.

Was it possible that, in another world and another time… Those people had really existed?

Was it possible that they had really gone trough that for him?

"Now, Fire Kraken, direct attack!"

His opponent's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and as the holographic attack fell upon him a determined expression appeared on his face.

It didn't matter if it had happened or not. It didn't matter if it had been real or not. All that mattered was that he knew that if the Crystal Beasts were faced in front of such a decision they would do the exact same thing as those people had done.

They'd give everything for him.

As his life points went down he didn't as much as flinch and just stood before his opponent, staring him down. The older man seamed to be taken a little aback by his determination and ended his turn.

"My turn! Draw!"

Putting his hand on the deck the bluenette could never mistake the voice that sounded in him mind:

'We'll be with you until the end, Jesse. We'll never give up on you!'

Taking out the top card with a sudden swing of his hand, he didn't take any time to look at it, before putting it on the duel disk:

"I summon Amethyst Cat in attack position!"

His opponent seamed to see this as his eye twitched and he said with clear annoyance:

"Hay, brat, what do you think you're pulling over here!? How can you play a card without even looking at it?"

"I don't need to see the card to know which one it is!" Jesse's eyes flashed with confidence. "My cards will always come trough for me! The Crystal Beasts will always be by my side and will never go back on me when I need them!"

"So you still believe in that?"

"Of course I do! And with this duel I'll show you just how real the bond between a duelist and his cards really is! I activate Crystal Release which gives Amethyst Cat another 800 Attack Points! And I will use her special ability – by halving her attack points, she gets to attack you directly! Now, go! Amethyst Power Pounce!"

At his command the monster jumped above all creatures situated on the field to deliver a direct scratch on his opponent's face, taking with her 1000 of his life points, before returning to Jesse's side of the field.

"Now listen, and listen well!" Jesse's voice rose towards his opponent. "Me and my Crystal Beast here are giving you a chance to save yourself and win this duel! If you can't pull that off in this round, though, in my next turn you will be the one to fall! I end my turn!"

"You annoying cocky brat!' the man was getting angrier with every word Jesse threw at him. "You're bluffing! And I'm going to show everyone here just how much of a bluff you are! I activate Aetonix Flame, meaning your little kitty gets destroyed!" At the activation of the card Amethyst Cat was, indeed destroyed and reemerged as a Crystal in his Spell and Trap zone, sending his equipment card to his Graveyard.

"When Crystal Release is sent to the Graveyard, I get to move one Crystal Beast from my deck to my Spell and Trap zone!" Taking out his deck, Jesse quickly picked a card and put it in the proper place. "I choose Cobalt Eagle!" The orange stone appeared before him, as the tree to the side grew its third Crystal Counter.

"Very well, then, stick as many of those as you want in there, but remember you have only five places on that duel disk! By the effect of Aetonix Flame I cannot attack this turn, but now you're left with no monsters on your field! I want to see you defeat me in one turn like that! I end my turn!"

"I have the cards in my hand and trust in my deck! That's all I need to defeat you! Draw!" Another swift motion and one more card was put in the fifth slot of the duel disk: "I play Crystal Beacon and since there are more than two Crystal Beasts in my Spell or Trap card zone, I get to special summon one from my deck! The one I choose is Topaz Tiger!" Taking the needed card, he slammed it on his disk in attack position, before taking another card from his hand. "Now with the card," he put it in the empty slot, "Rare Value, I get to draw two new cards and all I have to do for that is to send one of the Crystal Beasts from my Spell and Trap zone to my Graveyard!" The lavender stone representing Amethyst Cat disappeared and two more cards were added to his hand. "And I activate Crystal Tree's special effect! By sending the card to the Graveyard, for every Crystal Counter on it I get one crystal Beast moved from my deck to my Spell and Trap zone! And since there were three Crystal Counter I move Sapphire Pegasus, Amber Mammoth and Emerald Turtle to the field!" The three Crystals appeared right in front of him.

"So what now? You've got your Spell and Trap zone full and only one monster on the field. How are you going to defeat me like this? I knew you were all talk-"

"Did you keep track of my Crystal Beasts?" Jesse's eyes were shining with confidence. "I've got five of them in my Spell and Trap zone, one summoned and one in the Graveyard. When we added it all up, that makes seven Crystal Beasts! And do you know what I can summon if all seven of them are either on my field or in my Graveyard?"

"No way! You can't be planning to-"

Grabbing the last card he had drawn, Jesse lifted it above his head:

"I call out Rainbow Dragon!" In a swift motion the card was on the duel disk and the hologram of the magnificent white dragon appeared rising an uproar from the audience. "Now, Rainbow Dragon, attack his Flame Sorcerer and take all of his remaining life points! Rainbow Refraction!"

The blast was fired and it was just a couple of seconds in which the opponent's points dropped to zero.

"You! You just drew that card, didn't you!?" the Chameleon stared at the fading hologram and then at Jesse. "There has to be some trick! I know you were cheating!"

"Check my clothes, duel disk and deck a thousand times over, you won't find a thing!" Jesse had a grin on his face as he looked straight towards his defeated opponent. "It was the trust in my deck that brought this card to me! While the Crystal Beasts are with me, there's nothing we can't do!"

Despite of the turned off duel disks, one by one the Crystal Beasts appeared around him, forming a protective wall from anything that might try to get to him. As the smallest one of the group, Ruby quickly climbed up his body and settled on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek. Bringing a hand up to lightly pat her on the head, he turned towards the Spirits with a big grin on his face.

"Thank you guys! For everything!"

--

_A/N: There you have it, a happy end! This is the first FF I've actually started AND finished save for the Oneshots. XD Thank you all for sticking with it until the end! Your reviews, favourits and alerts made me continue it! Thank you all! _


End file.
